El día de mañana
by Ninfe
Summary: Del amor nace el odio, pero también puede ocurrir al revés.
1. Primer encuentro

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro**

La última guerra que habían librado se había llevado por delante a más de la mitad de sus aliados. El campo de batalla había quedado desolado, sembrado de cadáveres de hombres cuyos nombres no llegarían a conocerse nunca, pero que habían dado la vida intentando asentar las bases de un futuro mejor. Por suerte para ellos, de su propio clan únicamente se habían sufrido siete bajas.

\- Hashirama –le llamó una voz a sus espaldas, sacándole de sus pensamientos–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno alzó el rostro hacia la figura que aparecía de entre los árboles que bordeaban aquel pequeño saliente de la montaña en el que estaba sentado, y alargó un brazo en dirección a la joven que no era capaz de ocultar su preocupación al ver el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus ojos.

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Los niños no deberían salir del campamento –comentó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

La vió arrugar la frente mientras enfocaba en él su cristalina mirada de color azul.

\- Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña, ya soy una ninja –protestó.

Él la golpeó en la cabeza con el puño, igual que cuando la regañaba cuando era pequeña. La escuchó quejarse y se levantó con una sonrisa, tirando de ella hacia el bosque, en dirección al pequeño claro en el que vivían.

\- Pues los niños que juegan a ser ninjas tampoco pueden salir del campamento.

Ella gruñó a modo de protesta, golpeándole en la espalda con el puño cerrado mientras entraban de vuelta en el campamento.

El campamento era la única zona medianamente segura para ellos, el Clan Senju. Si bien era cierto que eran conocidos por ser de los clanes más poderosos, también era cierto que su principal rival lo era igual, o incluso más que ellos. Los Uchiha eran famosos por tener un chakra y jutsus muy poderosos, y una aptitud natural para todo lo relacionado con el combate. Eran temibles, según lo que le habían contado.

Aunque ella nunca había visto ninguno en primera persona.

Siempre eran Hashirama, Tobirama y los demás miembros del clan los que salían a la batalla, dejando que los niños, los ancianos y las mujeres que no eran ninjas se quedasen a salvo en el campamento.

\- Así que ahí estabas, Houki –escuchó una voz más seria a sus espaldas.

\- Tobirama…

\- Sabes que no es seguro salir del campamento tú sola, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? Ahora mismo estamos en guerra –la cortó, con semblante serio.

\- Siempre estamos en guerra –respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada voraz.

Se soltó de un tirón del brazo de Hashirama y se encaminó de vuelta hacia su tienda. Tobirama la observó en silencio mientras desaparecía en el interior de la tienda en la que dormía y se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Cuántos? –Preguntó, haciendo gala de su habitual calma.

Hashirama se sentó sobre una roca mientras se rascaba la cabeza pesadamente.

\- Hemos sufrido siete bajas dentro del clan, pero nuestros aliados necesitarán más tiempo que nosotros para reponerse. En cuanto a los Uchihas… no sé la cifra total, pero supongo que estarán más o menos igual que nosotros. No creo que tengamos otro enfrentamiento pronto.

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en el que el menor de los Senju no perdió detalle de la mirada triste de su hermano.

\- Hashirama… ¿aún crees de verdad en alcanzar una tregua con ellos?

\- Si pudiese hablar con él… tal vez.

\- Si pudieses hablar con él, te mataría sin dudarlo. Madara Uchiha no desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad ahora que es el líder de su clan.

\- El Madara que yo conocí…

\- El Madara que tú conociste ha crecido, Hashirama. Y lo ha hecho en un clan maldito, rodeado de ansias de poder y muerte. No creo que la paz sea ahora algo posible –finalizó Tobirama, interrumpiéndole.

Hashirama no dijo más, y su hermano tampoco. Ambos sabían que discutir entre ellos por aquello era inútil, que debían reorganizarse cuanto antes y brindar ayuda a los heridos en la batalla, antes de que cualquier otra amenaza pudiese volver a cernirse sobre ellos.

* * *

Sentada sobre la pequeña cama de su tienda, Houki Jinsei permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus líderes discutir sobre los Uchihas. ¿Tan temibles eran? ¿Eran capaces de asesinar hasta el punto de no escuchar a Hashirama si se plantase ante ellos para pedirles la paz? Suspiró.

La Era de las Guerras de Clanes era todo lo que ella había conocido. Desde niña, había vivido bajo el cuidado de la familia Senju, pues todo su clan había sido aniquilado por otro clan enemigo durante una batalla. Y ahora, 20 años después, nada había mejorado. Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de Hashirama, que siempre andaba pensando en la paz, mientras que también elogiaba la fuerza de Tobirama, quien, por duras que fuesen las batallas que enfrentase, nunca se daba por vencido. Ella también quería ayudar, quería salir al campo de batalla a luchar por los suyos, a defender los ideales de los Senju, de su familia. Pero nunca la dejaban.

\- ¿Soñando despierta?

Alzó el rostro, sorprendida por la interrupción, para sonreír al ver quién era la persona que la había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Kanae –la abrazó con fuerza–, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, oí a mi madre murmurar algo sobre que te habían vuelto a pillar escapando del campamento, por lo que decidí venir a ver qué tal estabas.

Kanae era una joven de su misma edad, pero de piel más morena y ojos verdes. Llevaba su largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y su ropa habitual de ninja, que consistía en unos pantalones y un jersey de tela negros, y una armadura plateada encima. A diferencia de ella, Kanae sí tenía permiso para salir del campamento aunque ambas se hubiesen graduado a la vez en su rango ninja.

\- Estoy bien, sólo fui a buscar a Hashirama –sonrió, sentándose en el suelo junto a su mejor amiga.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado. No me gusta que salgas y no saber dónde estás o si te ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Y qué me iba a pasar? Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú sí puedes salir y yo no. Llevamos juntas desde siempre y no es justo –Exclamó, frustrada.

\- Houki, el campo de batalla es una locura, el caos más absoluto. Siempre hay algún Uchiha y son muy peligrosos. Estoy segura de que si los líderes no te han dado permiso para salir, tendrán sus razones. ¿Has probado alguna vez a preguntarles?

\- ¿Directamente? –Su amiga asintió– Sí, ya lo he hecho. Que si es peligroso, que si hay Uchihas, etc. Pero yo… quiero ayudar, Kanae. Me siento inútil al estar todo el día aquí sentada.

\- Bueno, ya llegará tu momento. Y tal y como están las cosas, yo andaría con cuidado. Quién sabe si para la próxima batalla necesitaremos tu ayuda y la de los demás que permanecen en el clan. Al fin y al cabo, cada día perdemos más gente.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios de Houki.

\- Lo dices como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Kanae se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo que hay, así están las cosas y no podemos cambiarlas. De todas formas, ten –dijo, sacando un pequeño libro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón–. Es mi diario de estos últimos días. Tengo que irme ahora a patrullar, se está haciendo de noche, pero pensé que esto a lo mejor te distraía y te hacía sentir más… no sé…

\- Es perfecto –la interrumpió Houki, con sus ojos azules brillantes de alegría–. Gracias, y ten cuidado afuera.

Kanae asintió y desapareció dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de humo. Houki sonrió para sus adentros mientras se tumbaba en la cama con el diario entre sus brazos, dispuesta a leer durante toda la noche.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, unos ojos tan negros como la noche, permanecían impasibles mientras uno de sus hombres le informaba de los resultados de su último enfrentamiento con los Senju. Para variar, las noticias no eran buenas.

\- Hermano –Izuna no perdía de vista la expresión de su hermano. Cada vez que el nombre de Hashirama Senju salía en alguna conversación, el mayor no lo llevaba demasiado bien.

\- Está bien –contestó, cerrando los ojos–. Debemos evitar seguir perdiendo hombres, hay que dar con el punto débil de los Senju y explotarlo al máximo. Izuna, hazte cargo del resto.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida del edificio en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Madara? Como líder, no deberías marcharte sin antes acabar la reunión.

\- Yo ya he acabado –sentenció, abandonando el edificio con una mirada amenazante en el rostro.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la luna se había situado en lo más alto del cielo, sobre sus cabezas. Houki había estado leyendo hasta bien entrada la noche, pero había acabado por quedarse profundamente dormida con el diario de su amiga entre las manos.

No era una noche fría, por lo que cuando un escalofrío la despertó al cabo de varias horas, no pudo evitar salir de su tienda para curiosear si había algo en el campamento que pudiese haberla despertado. La brisa de la noche pasó a través de sus pantalones y jersey negros, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

La luna llena iluminaba la totalidad del campamento con tanta fuerza que nada podía escapar de su mirada. Las sombras, las hojas de los árboles balanceándose suavemente con el viento… La tranquilidad reinaba por primera vez en muchas noches en su hogar.

\- ¿Seguirá Kanae de patrulla? –Susurró a la oscuridad.

Lo cierto era que, como siempre que se levantaba en mitad de la noche, estaba desvelada. Se adentró de nuevo en su tienda y cogió su cinto, en el que guardaba sus armas y rollos de pergaminos ninja. Sabía que no debía salir, pero no era la primera vez que se escabullía en plena noche para ver a su amiga, por lo que se preparó y saltó sobre la rama más alta de uno de los árboles que limitaba el área segura del campamento. Una vez allí, se centró en buscar el chakra de su amiga aunque, para su sorpresa, esta vez no lo encontró.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada, y saltó de árbol en árbol, introduciéndose en el bosque, desobedeciendo una vez más las órdenes de los Senju. ¿Habría pasado algo? Kanae siempre patrullaba cerca del estanque de la cascada que había en el bosque, justo al pie de las montañas. No era normal que no se encontrase allí, y tal y como estaban las cosas ella podría haber sido… negó con la cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo. Aceleró sus pasos conforme se acercaba al estanque, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Kanae? –Gritó al aire cuando cayó de pie a la orilla del estanque.

Las aguas del pequeño embalse se movían suavemente, al son del viento y de las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban, pero no había rastro de su amiga. Se volvió sobre sí misma tantas veces que casi acabó mareada, buscando cualquier indicio de la presencia de su amiga en aquel lugar.

\- ¡Kana…!

El grito murió en sus labios a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se giró a toda velocidad alzando la vista pero, para cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la rama del árbol, ya no había nadie sobre ella. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad mientras buscaba localizar aquella siniestra presencia, sin éxito. Tratando de controlar su respiración, se volteó una vez más hacia el lago y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

¿Por qué había gritado? ¿Por qué había sido tan escandalosa? "Tonta", se dijo a sí misma. Tragó saliva. Era tal y como Kanae lo describía en su libro.

" _Sus ojos poseen el Sharingan y son de un color rojo como la sangre. Creo que nunca he sentido nada más aterrador en toda mi vida. Su líder tiene un chakra monstruoso que puede sentirse con sólo estar a unos metros de distancia de él, además de ser usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan. No me extraña que él y su hermano sean los líderes de su clan. Sólo le he visto una vez pero rezo para no volver a hacerlo nunca_ ".

¿Podría ser…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

"¿Un… Uchiha…?"

* * *

En poco más de un segundo, tuvo a la chica acorralada contra el tronco de un árbol, con un kunai en el cuello. La observó con detenimiento ahora que no podía huir de él. Tenía los ojos del color del hielo y la piel de un pálido color caramelo. Su pelo, largo y levemente ondulado, le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y tenía un tono castaño claro que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Por su chakra sabía que no era Senju, pero entonces… ¿sería uno de sus aliados? Y si lo era, ¿qué hacía allí a aquellas horas de la noche? De serlo, podría matarla. Al fin y al cabo, un Senju muerto era un Senju menos que combatir.

\- Houki… –su voz se cortó. Pudo observar el desconcierto en los ojos de la chica cuando no fue capaz de resistirse a su Sharingan– Jinsei.

¿Jinsei? ¿Aún quedaban ninjas vivos de aquel clan? No pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrase ligeramente en su rostro, lo que no pasó por alto para la joven, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, el Uchiha se separó de ella a tiempo de esquivar un kunai que quedó clavado en el tronco de un árbol cercano, a la altura a la que poco antes había estado el rostro del moreno.

\- ¡Madara! –Ambos reconocieron al instante la voz de Hashirama y Houki no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al verle aparecer frente a ella– Tobirama, llévate a Houki al campamento.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que el joven la cogiese en brazos y saliese de allí a gran velocidad. Mientras se alejaban de vuelta al campamento, Houki no pudo evitar mirar una última vez hacia atrás, pero ya no pudo ver nada.

Llegaron al campamento en seguida y Tobirama se dirigió a su tienda directamente, dejándola caer de golpe sobre el suelo y cerrando la entrada tras de sí. Ella apartó la vista, consciente de lo que venía a continuación. Pero algo la sorprendió. Sintió los brazos del joven cogerla de nuevo y depositarla en la cama con suavidad, mientras él se acuclillaba frente a ella y la observaba en silencio con su habitual expresión impenetrable.

Finalmente, ella no pudo soportar más aquella situación.

\- Tobirama, yo…

\- No vas a aprender nunca, ¿verdad? –La cortó él, con mirada impasible.

\- Lo sie…

\- Podía haberte matado –volvió a interrumpirla–. Podía haberte matado y lo que más me extraña es que tratándose de Madara Uchiha aún sigas viva.

La joven apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. "Así que ese era él…" pensó. Sintió un escalofrío. Su primer encuentro con un Uchiha y tenía que ser precisamente con él.

\- ¿Por qué saliste del campamento?

\- No sentí el chakra de Kanae y me preocupé.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió avisar en lugar de ir tú sola?

Ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

\- No. Igual que tampoco se me ocurrió ser discreta ni se me ocurrió no gritar. Ya está, soy un fracaso. ¿Contento?

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al tiempo que la entrada de la tienda se abría y Hashirama entraba por ella.

\- ¿Qué tal está? –Preguntó a su hermano, con su habitual actitud despreocupada. Tobirama no dijo una palabra y abandonó la tienda de bastante mal humor. Hashirama miró a la joven y suspiró– Houki, ¿qué…?

Ella suspiró.

\- Lo siento. Me disculparé con él en un momento –le miró de reojo–. ¿Tú estás bien?

El moreno se puso serio.

\- Sí. No ha pasado nada, cada uno ha vuelto a su casa. Por hoy estaremos bien.

\- ¿Y Kanae? –Preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, claramente preocupada.

\- Está bien. Se puso enferma y fue sustituida, ahora mismo estará descansando en su casa.

\- ¿De verdad? –Suspiró, aliviada.

\- Sí. Ahora descansa, ya es muy tarde.

Hashirama le removió el pelo con cariño y salió de la tienda en silencio. Houki observó la entrada a su tienda y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la tienda de Tobirama en silencio, colándose dentro sin molestarse en llamar previamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó él, sorprendido, alzando la vista del mapa que estaba estudiando.

\- Disculparme, antes no me dejaste.

Tobirama dejó el lápiz que estaba usando en la mesa y se sentó sobre la cama alzando el brazo hacia ella, para que se aproximase. Houki sonrió, consciente de que ambos hermanos se parecían en muchas cosas. El joven se quitó el protector que solía llevar alrededor del rostro y se acarició el pelo con cansancio.

\- Te has vuelto bastante problemática. Antes eras una niña de lo más obediente.

Houki se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y apartó la vista poniéndose de morros, ofendida.

\- Dices eso porque antes podías darme órdenes a tu antojo.

\- Digo esto porque antes no salías con Uchihas –dijo, dedicándole una mirada que no supo descifrar.

\- Oye, yo no fui a su encuentro, él apareció de la nada.

Él permaneció pensativo unos instantes.

\- Mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento –soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? –Exclamó ella, mirándole sin poder creerse lo que había dicho.

\- Que mañana empezarás a entrenar conmigo. Es lo mejor, de todas formas. Si hubieses estado más tiempo sin salir al campo de batalla, los ancianos habrían querido casarte.

\- ¿Casarme? –El rojo de un tomate habría quedado en evidencia en comparación con el tono de las mejillas de Houki– ¡Nada de eso! A partir de mañana, eres mi sensei. Está decidido –asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, desechando la idea del matrimonio.

Tobirama no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

\- Entonces deberías dormir. No pienso contenerme contigo.

* * *

\- ¡Madara!

\- ¡Líder! ¡Algo ha pasado desde que se marchó!

Madara frunció el ceño. Después de su encuentro con Hashirama, lo último que le apetecía era tener que lidiar con los problemas del clan, pero no tenía opción.

\- ¿Qué es? –Exigió.

\- Bueno, no es qué… es quién –Izuna Uchiha apareció ante él con expresión relajada, guiándole hacia un pequeño salón, donde un reducido grupo de ninjas esperaba pacientemente, sentados en incómodas sillas de madera, a que él apareciese.

\- Ninjas del Clan Shi. ¿Qué os ha traído hasta aquí? – habló.

El que parecía el líder del grupo se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, quitándose el guante que la cubría, mostrando una piel clara puntualmente dañada por algunos cortes.

\- Madara Uchiha. Mi nombre es Kuroge Shi, líder del Clan Shi. Y he venido a proponerte una alianza temporal.

Madara frunció el ceño. Aquella noche estaba repleta de sorpresas. ¿Por qué iba a querer el Clan Shi, enemigo natural del antiguo Clan Jinsei, proponerle una alianza justo la noche en la que él se había encontrado con una superviviente del Clan Jinsei? Dudaba que estuviese relacionado, pero la vida le había enseñado a no creer en las casualidades.

Aunque no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Si aquella chica era aliada de los Senju, al aliarse con los Shi sus días estarían contados. Además, él tendría más fuerza militar a su disposición para futuras batallas.

Al final, todo resultaba en beneficio de su clan.

\- Asentaos detrás de la colina más cercana. Tal vez pronto vayamos a la batalla –asintió, juntando su mano con la de Kuroge.

 _La alianza estaba hecha._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	2. Segunda guerra

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Segunda guerra**

Hacía ya varias semanas que había empezado a entrenar con Tobirama y, la verdad, es que nunca pensó que pudiese ser tan duro.

El primer día, que fue justo después de su primer encuentro con el Sharingan, Tobirama le había dado una paliza como muestra de la "diferencia" de niveles que había entre ella y cualquier ninja que luchaba en los campos de batalla. Fue devastador, no quedó un solo centímetro de su piel sin lastimar.

El segundo día aún no estaba recuperada de sus heridas del día anterior, pero Tobirama la obligó a pasar el día entero perfeccionando su control del chakra para, al día siguiente, obligarla a pasar seis horas seguidas de pié en equilibrio sobre la copa de un pino. Se cayó dos veces, por lo que, además de curarse las heridas, tuvo que repetir el ejercicio de nuevo los dos días siguientes, hasta que consiguió completarlo.

Y una vez que su control del chakra fue medianamente bueno, Tobirama la ayudó a descubrir su tipo de chakra, que resultó ser del tipo agua, como el suyo, lo que les vino genial a la hora de entrenar con algunos de los jutsus acuáticos que el joven ya conocía.

Aquel día se les había dado especialmente bien. Ella había logrado dominar el primer jutsu, con el que habían estado entrenando durante cuatro días, y volvían al campamento hablando animadamente, cuando Hashirama les cortó el paso de manera imprevista.

\- Hashirama, ¿qué…?

\- Tenemos que hablar –cortó, bruscamente.

Ninguno de los recién llegados dijo nada, pero Tobirama pudo apreciar el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano.

* * *

\- Izuna, ve con algunos hombres a llamar a los Shi y al resto de aliados. Mañana nos enfrentaremos con los Senju de nuevo y, esta vez, iremos todos.

\- ¿Todos? –Preguntó el menor, mirando a su hermano con curiosidad.

Madara sonrió siniestramente.

\- Sí. Tal vez no podamos con ellos directamente en este momento, pero daremos un fuerte golpe a sus filas. Debemos causarles tantas bajas como podamos o tarde o temprano el clan se verá en problemas si son ellos quienes nos atacan.

Izuna asintió, partiendo de inmediato. Miró el atardecer con cierta inquietud mientras se desplazaba entre los árboles. En un ataque de tales magnitudes, habría múltiples bajas en ambos bandos, no sólo en el Senju, y eso le estaba creando un mal presentimiento.

"Esperemos que todo salga como lo has planeado… hermano".

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ambos recibieron la noticia soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Matrimonio? –Preguntó él, manteniendo la calma.

\- ¡No lo digas como si no fuese grave! –Exclamó ella, aún exaltada.

\- ¡Ya sé que es grave pero sigo sin entenderlo! –La respondió, lanzándole una mirada cortante.

Hashirama intentó calmarlos a ambos.

\- Intenté impedirlo, pero nuestro tío se hace mayor y no quiere dejar el clan sin un sucesor. Y viendo que yo no congeniaba con ninguna chica y Tobirama sí… ha ordenado vuestra unión.

\- Unión… matrimonio… –Gimió ella, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, con una exagerada expresión de terror en el rostro.

\- Eso es absurdo, ella es para mí como una hermana menor –respondió Tobirama.

Ella asintió.

\- ¡Es cierto! No podría hacer nada de… eso… con él –replicó Houki, volviéndose para mirar a su recién nombrado prometido.

Como si hubiese tocado un tema tabú, nada más conectar sus miradas ambos se sonrojaron violentamente. Tobirama se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a su hermano, que se encogía de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

\- Vamos, no será tan difícil. Tenéis la ventaja de que ya os lleváis bien –les animó, golpeándoles la espalda con una mano a cada uno, haciendo que ella cayese bruscamente sobre Tobirama.

\- ¡Líder Hashirama! –Irrumpió un ninja patrullero en la tienda– Tiene que venir.

El moreno se puso serio de golpe y salió a toda prisa. Houki se sonrojó y se alejó de Tobirama todo lo que pudo, apartando la vista. El joven suspiró y salió también de la tienda, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Matrimonio… Han decidido que me case con… con…" se sonrojó. No era como si no le pareciese atractivo, era consciente de las miradas que levantaba Tobirama entre las mujeres del clan, pero habían crecido juntos, no era apropiado.

\- … se están agrupando, seguramente ataquen al alba.

Houki alzó el rostro de golpe y salió de la tienda con expresión alarmada.

\- ¿Quién atacará?

Hashirama suspiró y su hermano la miró de reojo.

\- Los Uchiha.

Nada más escuchar aquel nombre, la mente de Houki se llenó con las imágenes de aquella noche en la que había conocido de primera mano el Sharingan.

\- Houki, prepárate. Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible –añadió Hashirama.

La joven se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar aquello, pero asintió. Con Tobirama también había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y, aunque estaba nerviosa, trató de parecer serena.

Pero las imágenes de Madara Uchiha acorralándola contra el árbol nublaban su mente.

"Por favor, para –se dijo a sí misma–. Ni si quiera te atacó así que no deberías asustarte". Cogió un kunai de su baúl y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que le temblaba la mano. Era cierto, no la había atacado, pero no había hecho falta. Houki sabía que ahora ella era más fuerte que aquella vez pero, aún así, la fuerza que había sentido en él había sido monstruosa. Suspiró, guardando sus armas en su cinto y colocándose la armadura gris encima.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Alzó la vista hacia Tobirama y asintió.

\- Sí, no es nada.

Fue a pasar por su lado pero él la detuvo con una mano.

\- Escucha, Houki. Si te enfrentas a un Uchiha, no le mires a los ojos o te atrapará con su genjutsu. Sé rápida y da tú el primer golpe y no les des ni una oportunidad. Yo te estaré vigilando, pero no puedo estar en todas partes.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Vale, gracias.

El joven asintió y ambos se dirigieron a las afueras del campamento, donde los ninjas tanto de su clan, como aliados, habían comenzado a reunirse. Houki se reunió con Kanae y esperaron mientras Hashirama empezaba a dar instrucciones.

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que vas a casarte –le susurró su amiga.

\- Eso aún está por ver –gruñó.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tobirama es un buen partido.

\- ¿Bromeas? –Bajó la voz cuando sintió la mirada de Hashirama fija en ellas– Es como mi hermano. ¡No puedo casarme con mi hermano! –Susurró, frustrada.

\- Y vosotros –exclamó Hashirama señalando a su escuadrón, cortando su conversación– os quedaréis cerca del bosque, en la parte oeste del claro. Quiero que cortéis el paso a cualquier ninja con intención de atacar al poblado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! –Exclamaron todos a la vez.

El claro en el que enfrentarían a los ninjas enemigos estaba cerca del estanque en el que había visto a Madara por primera vez. Avanzando un poco más al sur, siguiendo la falda de la montaña, se acababa llegando al comienzo del valle que dividía sus territorios, y allí les saldrían al paso.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que lograron reunirse todos los ninjas de su bando. Habían venido incluso ninjas del Clan Uzumaki, un clan que, por lo general, no solía involucrarse demasiado en batallas contra los Uchihas, ni si quiera cuando eran contratados por alguna nación.

\- Bien –exclamó Hashirama, logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes–, lo primordial es lograr regresar con vida. No os arriesguéis más de lo necesario y, los que no podáis defenderos de su Sharingan, no les miréis a los ojos. No sabemos cuántos aliados irán con ellos esta vez, así que sed cautelosos. ¡A por todas! –Gritó, dando pie a que cada escuadrón de ninjas comenzase su avance veloz, saltando de árbol en árbol, hacia la batalla.

En su caso, Houki agradecía enormemente el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Tobirama. Antes gastaba mucho chakra con cada pisaba, recordaba incluso una vez en la que dejó un roto en la rama con la huella de su pie de lo fuerte que la había golpeado. Pero ahora ya no, ahora era capaz de seguir el ritmo silenciosamente al resto del grupo, y se sentía ligera. No le costaba nada saltar de rama en rama, sin importar la distancia a la que estuviesen. Era una sensación tan agradable que casi le permitía olvidar por completo sus inquietudes.

Pero su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado como para poder disfrutar de su mejorado control del chakra.

Los árboles, las rocas, las hojas, el estanque. Todo iba quedando atrás conforme caían en suelo firme y se acercaban al claro por debajo de algunos arbustos, ocultando en la medida de lo posible su chakra para evitar ser descubiertos. Houki observó a su alrededor manteniendo una expresión calmada en el rostro, intentando recordar lo que Tobirama le había dicho días atrás: "Un ninja no debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones". Debía mantener la calma, ser silenciosa, profesional y letal. No había otra si quería vivir.

\- ¿Los ves? –Susurró Kanae.

Houki asintió. Sí, el enemigo avanzaba, y a la cabeza del grupo había tres hombres. El más joven, que iba a la izquierda, debía ser Izuna Uchiha. A la derecha, un hombre de rostro sereno que no reconocía, pero que le generó la peor de las sensaciones. Y en el centro estaba él: Madara Uchiha, con porte amenazante incluso sin estar blandiendo ninguna espada. Tragó saliva. Su presencia era más amenazante aún de lo que recordaba.

Se llevó un kunai al pecho, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras miraba al Uchiha, deseando no tener que llegar a enfrentarse con ninguno de los dos hermanos.

El claro entero se quedó en silencio en el momento en que los Senju hicieron su aparición. Todos observaron desde las sombras cómo la invitación a la paz de Hashirama era nuevamente rechazada por Madara. Pareció que se decían algo más, pero no duró mucho antes de que el propio Madara gritase mientras atacaba a Hashirama con rabia, dando comienzo al enfrentamiento.

Ambos bandos saltaron al ataque. Todos los escuadrones ninjas salieron de las sombras en las que habían permanecido ocultos y se lanzaron sobre el enemigo de un modo que a Houki le recordó a un depredador en plena caza. Armas se blandían en duelos dispares a lo largo de todo el campo y la joven apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar para evitar ser cortada por la mitad por una katana o golpeada por algún jutsu. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, aquello con lo que había soñado aquellos últimos meses, pero era… horrible.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio del combate? ¿Cinco o, como mucho, diez minutos? Fue al cabo de ese periodo de tiempo en el que pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacían realmente en aquel campo de batalla.

¿Cuáles "ideales"?

¿Qué "objetivos"?

¿Cuánto odio?

Porque odio era lo único que ella veía. Miraba a su alrededor y no era capaz de ver dos ninjas enfrentándose en un combate justo para ver quién era más fuerte y quién debía volver por donde había venido, lo único que percibía era masacre. Sangre inocente derramada por el odio que aquellos dos clanes arrastraban desde hacía años. Se llevó una mano polvorienta a la frente, quitándose el sudor y apartándose algunos mechones de pelo que cubrían su visión, y observó sin moverse el momento que acontecía ante ella. ¿Era acaso esto lo que les iba a quedar a sus descendientes? ¿Odio? ¿Guerras? Aquel paisaje, cargado de polvo y sangre, era desolador.

Se rascó los ojos, irritados por el polvo que flotaba a su alrededor, levantado por los ataques de ambos bandos, y saltó a la izquierda a tiempo de esquivar un par de puñetazos de un joven Uchiha. "¡Pero si sólo es un niño!" jadeó, limitándose a esquivar sus golpes.

El chico arremetía contra ella con fiereza, cargando sus puños de chakra con la intención de quebrar sus huesos al mínimo golpe. Al ver que ella siempre le esquivaba y que no tenía intención de atacar, desenfundó una katana, con un grito salvaje.

\- ¡Espera!

Houki alzó las manos y atrapó la katana justo cuando caía sobre su cabeza, sujetándola firmemente entre las palmas de sus manos. Podía sentir que aquel golpe había ido cargado de chakra, pero gracias al entrenamiento con Tobirama se había hecho más fuerte y había podido pararlo sin problemas.

El muchacho retrocedió y comenzó a hacer signos, una cadena de signos muy característica del Clan Uchiha y que ella conocía bien. "¿Ya tiene este nivel?" saltó a un lado tan rápido como pudo, alejándose del joven Uchiha, deseando que la bola de fuego que fuese a lanzar no la alcanzase. Pero no llegó a sentir su chakra fluir, más bien, simplemente… se apagó.

La joven se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia el chico, ahora muerto bajo el kunai de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No te distraigas! ¿A qué juegas? –Gritó Kanae antes de salir disparada a otro punto de la batalla.

Houki jadeó y trató de mostrarse serena, pero le tembló el labio ante la visión del chico degollado.

\- Sólo era un niño… –Susurró. Ella no había querido matarlo, ni si quiera debía tener la mayoría de edad. Se dio la vuelta con el horror aún dibujado en su rostro y caminó hacia donde luchaba su escuadrón.

Así que aquello era una guerra. Por un momento, se preguntó si algún miembro de cualquiera de los clanes allí presentes se acordaba de que estaban allí para defender los intereses de las naciones que los habían contratado. Seguramente no. El odio y la lealtad a los deseos de sus líderes podían más que todo lo demás. Pero una duda rondaba su mente. ¿Por qué había rechazado Madara la tregua de paz? ¿No le interesaba el bienestar de su gente?

Le buscó con la mirada y lo encontró de pie sobre una pequeña colina, al otro lado del campo de batalla. Observó su ropa, su aparentemente resistente armadura roja y la brillante katana que blandía en su mano derecha. Parecía más fuerte que nadie, e imponía más que nadie, desde luego. Subió la vista hasta su rostro y se detuvo en el sitio, observándole sin salir de su sorpresa al ver que él tenía su Sharingan fijo sobre ella.

La miraba de forma indescifrable mientras escuchaba lo que el tipo que había estado a su derecha al inicio de la batalla le decía, con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo cual no parecía ir demasiado con su habitual rostro imperturbable. Incluso con toda la distancia que los separaba, sintió cómo el poder de su Sharingan la atraía y la obligaba a seguir mirando, buceando en las profundidades de aquellos extraños y siniestros ojos rojos.

Pero todo se cortó de golpe. Madara fue golpeado bruscamente por Hashirama, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, apartándolo de aquel hombre de rostro sereno que tan mal la hacía sentir, y obligándole a centrarse de nuevo en su batalla. Al mismo tiempo, Houki fue también dolorosamente golpeada por un hombre, claramente adulto esta vez, que aprovechó los segundos que tardó en incorporarse del suelo para alzarla del cuello, levantándola varios centímetros con una sola mano.

Houki jadeó por aire, encontrándose a sí misma pataleando como una niña pequeña contra un poseedor del Sharingan. Gimió dolorosamente cuando sus dedos comenzaron a ejercer más fuerza aún contra su cuello, ahogándola. No podía perder tiempo, fuese como fuese, aquello era una guerra, y ella era una ninja y debía luchar.

Concentró su chakra como Tobirama la había enseñado y pudo sentir el agua fluyendo por canales naturales y subterráneos bajo los pies de aquel hombre. Rápidamente, efectuó la cadena de signos mientras sentía cómo el sharingan de su enemigo leía todos sus movimientos, pero no la soltó a tiempo de copiarlos. Terminó el jutsu y el dragón de agua que su sensei le había enseñado a crear se llevó al Uchiha por delante, lanzándole bruscamente contra un montículo de rocas que se situaban a pocos metros de donde ellos luchaban. El hombre abrió los ojos, presa del más puro dolor y ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver lo que había hecho.

Lo había ensartado en la katana caída de un ninja ya muerto.

Le vio escupir sangre mientras trataba de incorporarse para separarse del cortante filo que le atravesaba el pecho, pero el leve atisbo de miedo que brilló en su mirada, ya negra y sin sharingan, indicó a Houki que era su fin.

La joven se acercó, vacilante. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien en combate y, de algún modo, no se sentía orgullosa. No tenía la capacidad de Kanae para mirar a otro lado y seguir como si nada. No, ella miraba a su víctima y podía sentir cómo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo con cada latido de su frágil corazón, con cada respiración. Se acercó a él con expresión seria, casi indescifrable, mientras observaba su final.

\- Hi… jos…

\- ¿Hijos…? –Exclamó Houki, horrorizada.

Hijos, había dicho "hijos". Acababa de dejar huérfanos a varios niños que acabarían creciendo como ella, solos y por el camino de la destrucción. "¡No!". Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, separando al hombre de la katana que lo atravesaba, aplicando presión con sus propias manos sobre la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia. Sus manos no tardaron en cubrirse por la sangre que brotaba del jadeante hombre que yacía bajo ella, prácticamente muerto.

"¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! Maldita sea, ¿por qué no estudiaría jutsus médicos?" la frustración iba, poco a poco, tomando el control de su mente, haciendo que su perfecta fachada de autocontrol quedase suplantada por una mirada angustiada y un rostro con expresión desesperada.

"¿Por qué? –Una explosión a su izquierda le hizo girar el rostro a toda velocidad– ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?". Una sombra se alzó ante ella, observándola con fiereza a través de su Mangekyo Sharingan. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie cuando él se le echó encima, blandiendo sobre ella una katana manchada de sangre.

 _Gritó._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. Tercera muerte

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tercera muerte**

Sintió que tiraban de ella hacia un lado, apartándola de golpe del ataque del menor de los líderes Uchiha. Escuchó un choque seco de metales y se frotó el rostro con las manos aún manchadas de sangre, intentando quitarse el polvo de los ojos para ver quién la había salvado de una muerte segura. Ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Tobirama!

El menor de los Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y retrocedió un par de saltos antes de empezar a ejecutar sellos.

\- Jutsu ígneo: ¡Gran bola de fuego!

Houki se alejó del área de alcance de su ataque, pero aquella enorme bola de fuego ocupaba mucho más terreno del que ella podría recorrer antes de ser alcanzada.

\- Jutsu acuático: ¡Dragón de agua!

De pronto, un enorme dragón hecho de agua nació frente al menor de los Senju, quien lo mandó directo a frenar la esfera ígnea del Uchiha, logrando que se generase una fuerte explosión, con una enorme nube de vapor que acabó cubriendo todo el claro en el que luchaban.

Houki miró a su alrededor, incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para detectar los chakras enemigos, sintiéndose un blanco fácil ante cualquier ataque. Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo al sentir a alguien acercársele y a punto estuvo de clavárselo a Tobirama, si él no la hubiese detenido.

\- Vámonos –fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que ella se relajase y asintiese, siguiéndole bien de cerca mientras se retiraban al interior bosque.

\- Tobirama…

\- No podíamos ganar y ya hemos perdido demasiados hombres. Era el momento perfecto para una retirada.

\- Entonces… –"Todos se están poniendo a salvo. Menos mal" suspiró.

\- Huir es muy típico en vosotros, Senju.

Tobirama se detuvo en seco sobre una rama y Houki enfocó la mirada en el joven que tenían frente a ellos.

\- Izuna… –Gruñó Tobirama.

\- No hemos acabado la pelea, ¿no crees?

\- Houki, quédate atrás –ordenó.

La joven no rechistó. Permaneció como mera observadora mientras ambos hombres se dirigían palabras desafiantes antes de comenzar la batalla. Al principio, se dedicaron a tantearse, a poner a prueba sus reflejos y a estudiarse, hasta que finalmente empezaron los juegos de sellos.

Varias veces fueron las que la joven tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no acabar dañada por alguno de sus ataques. Agua contra fuego. Tobirama llevaba una clara ventaja por su tipo de chakra, pero Izuna era más fuerte, por lo que cada vez que sus jutsus chocaban, ninguno parecía definitivo. Y, finalmente, Izuna hizo uso del Taijutsu. En aquella zona boscosa, cuyo suelo estaba parcialmente cubierto por cortantes rocas, el moreno tenía toda la ventaja si llegaba a golpear directamente al Senju, pues cayese donde cayese se dañaría con el terreno.

Houki no perdía detalle de la pelea. Era impresionante, estaba aprendiendo más de aquello que en todo su tiempo entrenando con Tobirama. Las patadas se sucedían unas detrás de otras, y los puños ocultos, armados con kunais, lograban herir a ambos ninjas por igual. La habilidad de Izuna para adelantarse a los movimientos de Tobirama era abrumadora, por lo que tragó saliva al comprender que el joven tendría que usar _eso_ si quería salir con vida de allí. Sería la única forma de evitar que el Uchiha leyese sus movimientos y pudiese esquivarlos, pero… seguramente Izuna…

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir varios chakras acercarse a donde ellos estaban, quedando ausente de la pelea y sintiendo un evidente pavor. Madara. Sólo lo había sentido una vez, pero sabía que era él. Y aquel que le seguía era el de Hashirama. Seguramente ambos habían sentido los chakras de sus hermanos y venían de refuerzos. No obstante, uno de ellos no llegaría a tiempo.

El aumento de chakra por parte de Tobirama la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que él finalmente iba a usar su kenjutsu, la Decapitación del Dios Trueno. Vió cómo ambos ninjas se enfrentaban una última vez antes de que uno de ellos cayese acuclillado sobre el suelo, intentando no perder el equilibrio ante su oponente. Volvió a sentir cómo la vida se escapaba de aquel joven que sangraba en el suelo, mirando con odio a su agresor.

"Otra muerte no" pensó. Su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo y, antes de que Madara pudiese llegar a tiempo de detener a Tobirama, ella apareció entre la katana y el cuerpo herido de Izuna Uchiha.

\- ¡No le mates! –Gritó, cerrando los ojos, sin saber muy bien si él pararía o se la llevaría por delante.

* * *

\- Otra muerte no –la escuchó susurrar cuando el hermano menor de Hashirama la ordenó que se apartase.

La joven permanecía de pie, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sin atreverse a mirar a su sensei, pero estaba seguro de que no se movería.

\- Houki, ¡te estoy diciendo que te apartes!

\- Tobirama –al fin, Hashirama apareció en el claro, junto a su hermano–, es suficiente.

El joven bajó el arma y miró a Madara con profundo desprecio antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia los árboles. Madara ni se inmutó, permaneció observando la escena en tensión, sin perder detalle tampoco del grave estado de su hermano. Hashirama se volvió entonces a la chica y le revolvió el pelo, tranquilizándola.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, causando que varios mechones de su oscura melena cubriesen su mirada pensativa. Parecía haberse encerrado en sí misma.

\- Me encargaré de los rezagados –anunció Tobirama, partiendo hacia el campo de batalla.

Madara apretó los puños. Era suficiente. Se acercó a su hermano, pasando al lado de su enemigo, y se lo cargó sobre la espalda.

\- Esta vez lo dejaremos aquí, Hashirama –le dijo, con voz seria.

\- Madara, piensa en mi propuesta. La paz entre nuestros clanes sigue siendo posible.

\- No lo creo –miró a su hermano de reojo y no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver lo grave que estaba–, ya sabes lo que pienso –dijo, antes de desaparecer con Izuna a cuestas.

* * *

Habían vencido. Las palabras que dijo Madara Uchiha mientras recogía a su hermano, afirmando que detenían la lucha, les había dado la victoria. De haberlas dicho Hashirama, la historia habría sido distinta pero, en aquella ocasión, finalizaba con la victoria de la nación que les había contratado sobre la nación enemiga.

Aunque el ambiente del clan no lo reflejase.

Las pérdidas habían vuelto a ser demasiado elevadas y nadie quería celebrar aquello. Hashirama se había marchado para agradecer personalmente su participación a los líderes de todos los clanes aliados que les habían apoyado, mientras que en el campamento, todos los que no habían participado en la batalla se esforzaban por curar a los heridos y se turnaban como podían para poder descansar aunque fuese durante un par de horas seguidas.

Kanae suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras dejaba en el suelo las herramientas con las que acababa de terminar de arreglar la puerta de su casa, cuyas bisagras llevaban varios días chirriando cuando había mucho viento, y miró alrededor. Poco a poco, lo que había comenzado como un campamento se iba pareciendo más a una pequeña aldea, de viviendas modestas, pero habitables a fin de cuentas. Incluso estaban terminando de arreglar la segunda planta de un edificio algo mayor que usarían como hospital. Sonrió. Ella y Houki habían estado ayudando en la construcción del edificio y, ahora que veía lo útil que estaba resultando para la recuperación de los ninjas heridos, se sentía muy orgullosa de aquel trabajo.

Entró a su casa, guardó las herramientas y se soltó la coleta que siempre llevaba, dispuesta a cepillarse el pelo y darse una ducha en cuanto lavase la ropa que había usado en el campo de batalla. A penas había empezado a colgar la ropa mojada poco después, cuando un par de golpes llamaron a su puerta.

\- ¿Señor… Senju? –Preguntó la joven, sorprendida.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Houki?

\- N-no, pero creo que la oí decir algo de que iba a ir al hospital, no sé si…

\- Gracias, Kanae –asintió Tobirama, interrumpiéndola.

La joven no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada la espalda del menor de los líderes, que caminaba con su habitual porte decidido hacia el edificio médico. Su expresión se volvió algo triste.

\- No creo que quiera hablar contigo, Tobirama –susurró, para sí misma, mientras se cerraba en casa.

* * *

Ya no se oía nada. El clan entero parecía haber enmudecido ante semejante noticia, pero no sólo era eso. No había ruido a su alrededor.

Mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, la mente de Madara se encontraba totalmente desconectada del resto del mundo. No había nada que pudiese hacerle salir de sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

Amor, dolor, odio. Excesivo amor y demasiado odio.

\- ¿Por qué te has dejado ganar por un Senju… Izuna? –Murmuró, sentado contra la pared de la habitación en la que había muerto su hermano.

"¿Y aún piensas en la paz, Hashirama?", pensaba. Su mirada ya no mostraba el Sharingan, pero era tan siniestra como antes. Sus pupilas, negras, no dejaban espacio a la calma. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia hacia la mayoría de las cosas, los lazos que le habían unido a sus hermanos habían sido tan fuertes, que ahora que ya no le quedaba ninguno sentía que no había más opción. Todos los Senju debían desaparecer. Hashirama, y especialmente Tobirama, debían pagar por aquello.

Se acercó al cadáver de su hermano con expresión firme, pero sin poder ocultar un leve brillo de dolor en su oscura mirada.

\- Salvaré al clan, hermano. Llevaré a los Uchiha a lo más alto, donde siempre debieron estar –cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos, lentamente, mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno–. Gracias por brindarme tu poder.

Tapó el rostro de su hermano con una sábana blanca y salió de la habitación con paso firme, sin perder detalle de las miradas horrorizadas de algunos de los presentes al ver la sangre que caía por sus mejillas desde sus ojos. No eran tontos, todos sabían que llevaba los ojos de su hermano, pero… ¿se los había dado él? ¿O Madara se los habría robado para no perder la vista? Ninguno se atrevió a dudar de su líder en público, pero los rumores acabaron llegando incluso a oídos de los Shi.

\- He oído que ya no estás ciego y que planeas un nuevo ataque, uno más personal, sobre los Senju –comentó Kuroge con un cierto tono burlón mientras se sentaba frente a Madara y le ofrecía un poco de sake.

Madara permaneció en silencio, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la sala en la que solía entrenar con su hermano, pero tomó la bebida de manos de aquel hombre. Kuroge volvió a hablar.

\- No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas volver a realizar un ataque ahora.

\- Eso no es algo que tú debas decidir –sentenció firmemente.

\- Tal vez –respondió el hombre de pelo corto y castaño, encogiéndose de hombros–, pero como líder de mi clan, sé ver más allá de mis problemas personales –el rostro de Madara se crispó levemente, pero no dijo nada–. Sé que la muerte de tu hermano ha sido un golpe duro, pero ¿qué vas a ganar enviando ahora a tus ninjas a la batalla? Sólo conseguirás que se maten.

\- Si eso es necesario para destruir a los Senju y preservar a los Uchiha, me parece un sacrificio necesario.

Kuroge suspiró.

\- No estás entendiendo nada, Madara. Tus hombres no están preparados para luchar tan pronto. Todos están heridos y cansados, necesitan descansar. Ya tendrás tiempo de enfrentarte a los Senju cuando se recuperen, pero mandándolos ahora a la batalla y en estas condiciones, ¿qué crees que vas a lograr? Según como yo lo veo, sólo lograrías muertes y que el clan perdiese la confianza en su líder. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, lo que habría querido tu hermano?

Antes de poder verlo venir, Madara Uchiha se echó sobre él y le golpeó en el cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza sobre el suelo, ahogándolo con una sola mano.

\- No es una buena idea darme lecciones si mencionas a mi hermano de por medio. ¿Qué sabes de los Uchiha tú, que ya eliminaste por completo a todo el Clan Jinsei, tu enemigo?

Kuroge intentó zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito, y luchó por coger aire suficiente para poder contestarle.

\- No… del todo… La mujer del líder logró ocultar a su… pequeña. Aún sigue por ahí, en alguna parte… –tosió.

En la mente de Madara la imagen de la joven que había visto cerca del Clan Senju tomó forma, distrayéndole lo justo para aflojar el agarre que ejercía sobre su cuello, pero sin terminar de liberarle por completo.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Sé cómo te sientes ahora pero hay más formas, además de una masacre, de dañar al enemigo.

Madara pareció pensárselo durante un largo segundo antes de volver a mirarle con frialdad.

\- Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo –siseó.

* * *

\- … y entonces, para asegurar el vendaje, divide en dos unos 15 cm. del final de la venda, anúdala hasta el final para que no se desgarre y amarra el miembro con ambos cabos. También puedes asegurarlo con tela adhesiva. ¿Lo has entendido?

Houki asintió a la enfermera y terminó de anudar los extremos del vendaje que le estaba poniendo en la muñeca a un joven que había recibido un par de cortes de shurikens en las manos. Por suerte, las heridas no eran muy graves y no había tenido más que ver cómo le vendaban una mano para poder vendar ella la otra.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando hubo terminado y miró al herido con alegría.

\- ¡Ya está, se pondrá bien!

El joven asintió, aún algo adormecido por el calmante que le habían dado, y se recostó como pudo en la cama. El calmante no habría sido necesario si hubiese más ninjas médicos en el clan pero, por el momento, los pocos que había habían tenido que centrarse en los heridos de mayor gravedad, mientras que los que sólo tenían heridas leves eran tratados por el método tradicional, a base de calmantes y desinfectante.

Se lavó las manos lentamente, apartando la sangre de sus dedos, mientras la veía escurrir por el lavabo con mirada pensativa. Aún no podía creerse que tan solo unas horas antes, hubiese estado en pleno campo de batalla, rodeada de vida y muerte por igual.

\- Houki.

La joven dio un pequeño brinco, sorprendida de escuchar aquella voz en el interior del baño de chicas.

\- Tobirama…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Iniciar mis prácticas.

\- ¿Prácticas? ¿Quieres aprender justus médicos?

Ella asintió mientras se secaba las manos, sin atreverse a voltearse y mirarle a los ojos.

\- Le pedí a la enfermera que preguntase si podía aprender, y en seguida me dijeron que sí, así que aquí estoy –sonrió, nerviosa.

Tobirama se mordió el labio, molesto.

\- Eso no está bien –se giró, dándole levemente la espalda a Houki, quien temió haberle ofendido por no habérselo dicho antes.

\- Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho pero… –Murmuró ella, mirándole por primera vez desde el inicio de su conversación.

\- Déjalo, eso ahora no importa. Deberías dejar de actuar por tu cuenta, los ancianos no aprobarán esto.

\- ¿Qué? –Por primera vez, Houki pareció recordar su antigua confianza y frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta al oír aquello– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi decisión con los ancianos? ¿Por qué no iban a dejarme?

Tobirama se volvió cuando ella le giró bruscamente del brazo, enfrentándole con una mirada que exigía respuestas.

\- Porque tú eres… –La puerta del baño se abrió y el joven Senju se detuvo, observando a la enfermera que le miraba extrañada de ver a un hombre en el lavabo de mujeres– Luego hablamos –sentenció, desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo.

Houki se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué no iban a querer los ancianos que alguien más se preocupase por el clan?

* * *

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Si no lo fuese, me matarías. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Madara Uchiha reconsideró sus palabras lentamente, deliberando con cuidado todos los pros y contras de aquella idea. Realmente el único contra era que tendría que tener cerca a un Senju durante un tiempo indefinido pero, si la información de Kuroge resultaba ser cierta, ganaría mucho, y los Senju perderían una cierta ventaja en un futuro.

\- Bien. Encárgate de todo –ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo la mataría si tuviese la oportunidad, no puedes pedirme que…!

\- Estaré vigilando, así que no hagas tonterías – dijo antes de salir andando de la habitación.

El líder Shi maldijo por lo bajo. Aquello no era parte del plan, pero no le convenía tener a Madara Uchiha en su contra. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo durante algunas horas, hasta que él tuviese todo lo que había pedido.

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Jadeó pesadamente, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, mientras tomaba aire después de haber corrido desde el hospital hasta las afueras del clan, cerca de la orilla de un pequeño lago que delimitaba con la parte norte de la aldea.

\- Lenta –escuchó una voz proveniente de detrás de un árbol.

\- Estoy agotada, apenas he podido usar chakra para impulsarme hasta aquí –sonrió a su sensei mientras avanzaba hacia él.

\- ¿Ya me sonríes? Creí que me tenías por un monstruo o algo peor.

La mirada de Houki volvió a ensombrecerse, pero se mantuvo firme, como había aprendido.

\- No negaré que todo esto me ha afectado, pero no te mereces que te odie. Aunque… –se mordió el labio, indecisa.

Tobirama caminaba a su lado hasta que se sentaron junto al lago, en silencio.

\- ¿Aunque? –Inquirió él.

\- Aunque me parecieses cruel.

\- ¿Cruel? –El Senju no pudo evitar mirarla, con cierto deje de sorpresa– ¿Yo te parecí cruel?

\- Sí, Izuna ya estaba malherido y aunque viste que ibas a ganar, no te detuviste. ¿Qué clase de justicia hay en eso?

\- ¿Justicia? –Tobirama miró el movimiento de la superficie del agua durante unos segundos antes de responder– Nosotros no estamos aquí para imponer justicia. Ser ninja significa enfrentarte a la muerte cada día.

Ella asintió.

\- Eso lo sé, es solo que… no puedo estar de acuerdo –se llevó una mano al pecho–. Sentí dolor, ¿sabes? Cuando vi a Izuna herido.

El joven Senju no dijo nada, pero la observó detenidamente mientras la joven separaba la mano de su pecho y se miraba su propia palma, como si en ella fuese a encontrar todas las respuestas que buscaba. Tobirama suspiró. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de cuán diferentes eran los clanes de los que provenían. Ojalá pudiese decírselo, pero las órdenes de los ancianos eran muy claras. La joven Jinsei no debía desarrollar la Barrera Sanguínea que había heredado de sus padres, por lo que las técnicas médicas le estaban totalmente prohibidas.

\- A propósito –empezó Houki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos–, aún no me he quejado en persona por lo de nuestro "matrimonio".

El rostro que tenía la joven casi consiguió que Tobirama se echase a reír al ver la pequeña vena que se le había formado en la frente al fruncir el ceño con tanta rabia. Sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿No te parezco un buen partido? –Se burló.

Las mejillas de la castaña se enrojecieron rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, sí, pero… ni si quiera hemos tenido una cita, no sé… Es muy…

\- … violento – la ayudó él, mirando su rostro sonrojado.

\- Sí, violento.

La joven alzó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada rojiza fija en ella. Por un momento, se permitió a sí misma observar aquel rostro adornado con tres peculiares líneas rojas, siempre delimitado por el extraño casco que el joven llevaba puesto. Era un hombre realmente atractivo, pero no entendía por qué tenían que hacer así las cosas. Tal vez si hubiesen tenido más tiempo, si hubiesen salido más veces juntos, aquel sentimiento de amor que debe unir a un matrimonio habría acabado surgiendo por sí mismo, pero en aquel momento todo era, como él había dicho, muy precipitado.

Y aún así, perdida como estaba en su mirada, sintió claramente como su corazón dio un brinco cuando él apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla. Apartó los ojos, avergonzada. ¿Sería así? ¿Significaba aquel nerviosismo que les unía algo más que un matrimonio concertado?

\- Houki.

La joven asintió.

\- Sí.

La atmósfera se había roto. Ambos podían sentir la presencia de un chakra conocido acercándose a gran velocidad desde el norte y hacia su dirección. El rostro de Tobirama se endureció.

\- Otra vez ese tipo.

La joven sintió un escalofrío. Reconocía aquel chakra, pertenecía al hombre que había salido junto con Madara e Izuna Uchiha durante la guerra.

\- No me siento cómoda.

Tobirama la miró de reojo, conociendo el motivo que ella desconocía de su malestar con respecto a aquel hombre.

\- Márchate, tal vez haya más ninjas y vayan a atacarnos. Avisa en la aldea.

\- De acuerdo. Ten cuidado.

El joven asintió y ella salió corriendo hacia la aldea tan rápido como sus cansados pies se lo permitieron, hasta que un golpe seco en la nuca la dejó inconsciente, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el embarrado suelo.

Una mirada oscura y fría, cargada de odio, la observó con detenimiento.

\- Ese Senju no tardará en descubrir el pastel… será mejor que nos vayamos, niña.

Kuroge Shi la cogió con una mano por la cintura y se la cargó de un brazo sin mucho cuidado, poniéndose en marcha a la vez que sentía cómo su clon era eliminado por Tobirama. Caminó a paso ligero en dirección al Clan Uchiha, cuidando de no dejar que ningún ninja cercano pudiese sentir su presencia, y para el alba logró divisar el muro que delimitaba la aldea de Madara. Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven y sonrió para sus adentros.

 _Entregársela a Madara era casi más cruel que matarla._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	4. Cuarto secuestro

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cuarto secuestro**

No sabía cuántas horas había estado inconsciente pero, para cuando volvió en sí, ya se había hecho de noche. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada en los muebles que la rodeaban. Alzó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y frunció el ceño cuando no encontró allí el diario que le había dejado Kanae. Parpadeó varias veces antes de ayudarse de sus brazos para incorporarse sobre la cama y, cuando miró a su alrededor con mayor atención, se quedó helada.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

* * *

\- ¿No ha llegado aún?

\- No, y ya es casi media noche –informó el joven ninja.

La mirada de Hashirama mostraba una profunda preocupación mientras ordenaba que el joven se retirase. Tobirama apretó los puños.

\- No volverá. Ese Kuroge... tenía que haber sabido que exponerla así en el campo de batalla sería... –se calló en el acto, llevándose una mano a la sien.

\- Tobirama, no sigas. Si su intención hubiese sido matarla, habría podido hacerlo allí mismo –su hermano trató de aportar algo de optimismo a la situación, pero su voz era sombría.

\- Tal vez aún no la haya matado pero estamos hablando de Kuroge Shi. No dudará en hacerlo.

El moreno frunció el ceño mientras ambos le daban vueltas al asunto. Tras un rato en silencio, Tobirama volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Crees que sea cosa de ese Uchiha? –Preguntó, con evidente desprecio.

Hashirama dudó.

\- No creo –respondió finalmente–, no sería útil para Madara tener cerca a alguien capaz de hacer que Kuroge le traicione.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez estén planeando algo.

\- Él puede entender mejor que nadie la situación que tenemos ahora mismo y de momento ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para otra batalla. No estoy seguro, pero no es el tipo de persona que arriesgaría la estabilidad de su clan por secuestrar un único rehén.

El menor de los Senju permaneció en silencio mientras veía a su hermano alejarse hacia la entrada de la aldea. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, ninguno de los Senju conocía a Madara mejor que él, pero aún así nada le aclaraba la situación. ¿Dónde se habían llevado a Houki?

* * *

No entendía nada. Miraba a su alrededor y nada de lo que veía tenía sentido. Se encontraba en una habitación absurdamente grande, mínimamente iluminada con una lámpara de aceite y la luz que entraba a través de dos pequeñas ventanas situadas casi a la altura del techo, decorada con una enorme cama, sobre la que estaba sentada, y una mesa de escritorio con encimeras repletas de libros de medicina y técnicas médicas. A la derecha de la cama había una puerta que daba a un modesto cuarto de baño y un poco más adelante estaba la que suponía que sería la puerta de salida, que estaba cerrada con llave.

Si aquello era un secuestro… ¿qué sentido tenía que estuviese cómoda? Lo único lógico de todo aquello eran los barrotes que la impedían salir por las ventanas. Houki suspiró sin entender, haciendo memoria. Todo cuanto sabía era que uno de los aliados de Madara Uchiha había pretendido atacar cuando hablaba con Tobirama y después… Frunció el ceño, acariciándose la zona dolorida del cuello. Si alguien se había tomado las molestias de secuestrarla, ¿era porque querían algo de ella? ¿O para obtener algo de los Senju? ¿Había más opciones?

Entrecerró los ojos y se bajó de la cama con un pequeño salto. Tal vez si salía de la habitación… se detuvo antes de agarrar si quiera el picaporte. ¿Y a dónde iba a ir? ¡Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba! No sabía quiénes eran exactamente sus captores, tampoco sabía qué querían ni por qué, y mucho menos sabía cómo volver a su casa. Tendría que pensar en algo antes de actuar de manera imprudente.

Con un brillo decidido en la mirada, se volteó hacia la cama y se sentó a esperar. Tal vez la solución se le ocurriese con un poco más de tiempo, al fin y al cabo, acababa de despertar y aún estaba mareada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y, antes de darse cuenta, el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Se estiró tanto como pudo nada más ponerse de pie: aquella cama tan acolchada le había dejado la espalda destrozada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en un colchón tan blando.

Aquella situación cada vez la tenía más desconcertada. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que por debajo de la puerta le habían pasado por una ranura una bandeja con un suculento desayuno. Obviamente no había probado bocado por riesgo a que estuviese envenenado pero, al menos, ya tenía claro que estaba en algún lugar o aldea que contaba con mucho más dinero que el Clan Senju. Si a una vulgar presa le ofrecían semejante manjar… Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada del plato. No quería caer en la tentación de probarlo.

Una hora después, una mano masculina pasó por la ranura de la puerta para retirarle la bandeja de comida, aún intacta. Le pareció escuchar algunas voces al otro lado de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no iban a entrar? ¿No iban a comprobar que estuviese bien, ni el motivo por el que no había comido? Hasta que alguien no abriese la puerta desde fuera, parecía que iba a estar encerrada mucho tiempo. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, paciente. En algún momento tendrían que entrar a comprobar si seguía viva.

* * *

\- Señor.

Madara ni si quiera levantó la mirada de sus informes para atender al Uchiha que reclamaba su atención.

\- ¿Ha despertado ya? –Preguntó.

\- Eso creo, señor. Ha dejado el desayuno intacto, pero...

Con una pequeña arruga en la frente como única muestra de lo mucho que le molestaba escuchar aquello, el líder Uchiha se levantó y abandonó la habitación con paso firme en dirección al patio, atravesando los amplios jardines para llegar a un edificio mucho más pequeño y modesto. Entró y caminó sin detenerse hasta situarse frente a la última puerta.

\- Ábrela –ordenó.

El joven ninja asintió y no tardó ni medio segundo en obedecer, dejando a su líder dentro con la joven prisionera del Clan Senju.

* * *

La intromisión de aquel hombre había sido tan brusca e inesperada que al levantarse de la cama, en guardia, había perdido el equilibrio y había acabado en el suelo, presa aún de la sorpresa. No había sido capaz de sentir su inmenso chakra hasta que hubo abierto la puerta. ¿Acaso aquellas paredes tenían algún material que limitase la percepción de chakra desde el interior?

Le miró en silencio unos instantes. Desde el principio se había imaginado que el tal Kuroge debía haberla secuestrado bajo las órdenes de Madara Uchiha, pero ahora que le tenía frente a ella, con aquel amenazante sharingan en sus ojos, sentía que su situación era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Levántate.

Una gota de sudor cayó por su espalda al escucharle darle una orden con tanta calma y confianza. Su mera presencia la paralizaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se mordió levemente el labio y, sin poder apartar la mirada, se levantó como él había exigido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de tu situación, mujer?

No estaba complacido. "¿Qué demonios?" Pensó Houki. Ella era la secuestrada y aún así él parecía más molesto que ella.

\- ¿Qué debería entender? –Se las apañó como pudo para encontrar su voz en lo más profundo de su garganta. El simple hecho de tenerle tan cerca la aterrorizaba.

\- La próxima vez que te traigan comida, la comerás. Por las noches, dormirás, y durante el resto de tu tiempo estudiarás todos esos libros de medicina –dijo, señalando con la mirada los montones de libros que había sobre el escritorio.

La joven parpadeó, confusa y molesta. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas.

\- Qué arrogante –logró responder, con la mirada fija en sus ojos rojos–. No soy un miembro de tu clan, ni si quiera debería estar aquí. ¿Y pretendes darme órdenes y que te obedezca?

\- Parece que aún no lo entiendes –suspiró él, cerrando los ojos unos instantes antes de actuar.

Fue visto y no visto. Tan pronto como ella bajó la guardia al verle cerrar los ojos, la cogió del cuello con la mano izquierda y le alzó el rostro con el pulgar, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Bajar la guardia en un momento así, delante del enemigo… aquella chica de verdad era inútil, pensó.

\- Desde el momento que llegaste aquí, tus pensamientos, decisiones y opiniones dejaron de tener importancia –sentenció–. Trabajarás para los Uchiha y harás lo que yo te ordene si quieres tener algún valor. ¿Lo entiendes? Hasta que me demuestres tu valía, ni si quiera podrás salir fuera de esta habitación.

Algo estaba mal con ella. El pánico había invadido su mente en el momento que él se había acercado de aquella forma y la había obligado a mirarle a los ojos. Sentía todo su cuerpo desvanecerse bajo su inmenso poder. La mano en torno a su garganta ejerció más fuerza aún, llamando de vuelta su conciencia a la realidad.

\- Asiente si lo has entendido, mujer.

La joven no pudo aguantar más aquella presión. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y acto seguido se encontró de rodillas sobre el suelo, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente. Le vio dirigirse a la puerta por entre los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro y no pudo evitar su alivio al escuchar la puerta cerrarse nuevamente tras él. Ya no sentía su chakra, ya no tenía sus ojos clavados firmemente sobre los suyos, pero, de algún modo, su presencia aún permanecía en la habitación.

Y algo le decía que seguiría así durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

\- Vaya, no puede decirse que seas tan cortés con ella como con el resto de las mujeres que tocas.

\- Tu presencia es tan molesta como siempre –le espetó a Kuroge cuando éste salió de las sombras del pequeño porche del edificio que acababa de abandonar.

\- Creí que usarías tu Ilusión Demoníaca con ella –le contestó, ignorando sus palabras.

\- No ha sido necesario, esa chica es realmente débil –le miró de reojo y Kuroge no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la amenaza escrita en su sharingan–. Si resulta no ser quien dices que es, o no acaba desarrollando su Barrera Sanguínea, nuestra alianza habrá acabado y me encargaré de que no puedas volver a soltar estupideces por esa mordaz boca tuya. ¿Está claro?

No esperó su respuesta, no le interesaba. Desde que habían traído a la chica Senju al clan, a pesar de saber que su sangre era herencia del Clan Jinsei, no podía evitar estar de mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Las cosas debían hacerse como los más fuertes lo ordenaban, y en aquel lugar y momento, él era el más poderoso, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Dos días después de aquel incidente, Houki ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la rutina que conllevaba su nueva situación. Tal y como había sido ordenada por Madara, había comido desayuno, comida y cena, había dormido por las noches e incluso había empezado a leerse algunos de aquellos libros de medicina. Después de todo en el Clan Senju, que era más pobre, no tenía todos aquellos manuales a su alcance y debía aprovecharlo mientras esperaba su oportunidad.

Pero aquello no era todo. Concentrándose al máximo en sus capacidades sensoriales, había logrado sentir el chakra de las personas que hacían sus rondas vigilando el lugar. Había memorizado sus turnos y las horas a las que cambiaban las guardias e incluso había tenido la suerte de escuchar una conversación en la que habían dicho que Madara saldría del clan justo aquel día. Parecía la ocasión perfecta, esa que ella había estado esperando. El único inconveniente que había podido tener se lo habían resuelto la primera noche cuando, por estar aún nerviosa por la visita de Madara, había derramado accidentalmente parte de la comida sobre las sábanas de la cama y, solo con decirlo, al rato ya tenía a una joven Uchiha limpiándole la habitación.

Se acercaba el cambio de guardias, por lo que su plan debía comenzar de inmediato. Según tenía calculado, su puerta se quedaría sola durante un par de minutos, un margen de tiempo más que suficiente para poder salir, pero para eso la doncella ya debía estar en su habitación trabajando. Terminó de recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta y vio en su reflejo la determinación que brillaba en sus claros ojos azules. No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Con fingida torpeza, dejó caer el vaso de té del desayuno sobre las sábanas de la cama y se guardó el cuchillo de la bandeja en el interior de sus sandalias negras. Su ropa seguía siendo su uniforme de ninja, pero no contaba con su armadura encima, por lo que debía ser rápida. Suponía que estaría cerca del Clan Uchiha, por lo que los refuerzos llegarían en cuanto se diese la voz de alarma, si no antes. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de golpear con fuerza la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Escuchó una voz algo adormilada al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Estaría dormido?

\- Pues… derramé té sobre la cama hace un momento. ¿Podrían darme sábanas limpias? Yo misma las cambiaré.

Por un momento temió no haber sido suficientemente convincente, pero al cabo de un rato de silencio el hombre bostezó y se levantó, llamando a alguien para que trajese sábanas limpias. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió para sus adentros. Si lo había calculado bien, el hombre abandonaría su puesto nada más llegar el servicio de limpieza y sólo tendría que esperar a que abriesen la puerta para saltar fuera y correr tan rápido como pudiese.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos hasta que todo ocurrió tal y como lo tenía planeado. En cuanto dejó de percibir el chakra de su guardián, usó su chakra para saltar sobre la pared y quedarse sujeta como pudo sobre la puerta, en un equilibrio algo inestable. Por suerte para ella, la joven que traía sus sábanas limpias no tardó en entrar a la habitación y, sin previo aviso, saltó sobre ella, dejándola inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello. Al final esos libros de medicina sí habían sido útiles, ahora sabía dónde golpear y cómo para ejercer el daño que ella quisiese.

Sin pararse demasiado a admirar la excelente precisión que había tenido, echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la que parecía ser la puerta principal del edificio, precipitándose al exterior a toda velocidad. Y se detuvo en el acto.

"¿Qué demonios…?".

Esperaba encontrarse en un bosque o a los pies de una montaña, en cualquier lugar cercano al Clan Uchiha donde Madara pudiese tenerla controlada, pero no en pleno clan. Las miradas de los habitantes de aquella aldea se posaron sobre ella en cuanto percibieron su chakra, tan distinto al suyo, y se sintió indefensa. Como una presa rodeada de cazadores.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó al tejado del edificio y comenzó a correr tanto como pudo, haciendo uso de su chakra para acelerar aún más sus pasos. Sentía varios chakras a su alrededor, pero era evidente que, al igual que en el Clan Senju, no todos sus habitantes eran ninjas. Sólo algunos pocos habían comenzado a moverse y, por lo que sentía, no andaban muy lejos. Saltó de casa en casa hasta que alcanzó a ver la muralla que parecía delimitar la aldea y se dirigió hacia allí sin pensárselo.

"Mierda".

Un kunai con un Sello Explosivo enrollado en su empuñadura se clavo frente a ella, que saltó apresuradamente hacia atrás logrando esquivar por poco la explosión. No tuvo tiempo de volver a echar a correr, pues otro ninja se abalanzó sobre ella desde atrás y la golpeó fuertemente en el costado de una patada, mandándola directamente contra la pared de la casa de al lado.

Houki tosió sangre y no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor antes de sacar el cuchillo que había cogido antes de salir y lanzárselo a su agresor más cercano. Sin preocuparse de si le había llegado a golpear o no, aprovechó para volver a enviar chakra a las plantas de sus pies y volver a salir corriendo. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra ellos si la alcanzaban, podía sentir cuatro chakras distintos persiguiéndola, y sabía que esos ninjas estarían armados y tendrían mucha más experiencia en el combate que ella.

Desgraciadamente, también eran más rápidos. De nuevo, el hombre que momentos antes la había golpeado volvió a alcanzarla, tratando de golpearla una vez más con una patada que ella bloqueó con ambos brazos como pudo, pues el golpe iba cargado con chakra e igualmente la lanzó fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Un gemido de dolor salió de entre sus labios y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

\- Apártate –le ordenó.

El Uchiha se mostró levemente sorprendido por su voz, cargada de rabia y frustración, pero no se movió y siguió avanzando. Cansada, Houki se levantó y comenzó a reunir chakra como Tobirama le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

\- Entonces yo te quitaré del medio –sentenció. Comenzó a hacer sellos y le dedicó una mirada decidida–. Jutsu acuático: ¡Dragón de…!

Sus manos fueron apresadas a su espalda y antes de poder verlo venir, una katana reposaba peligrosamente contra la piel de su cuello, lastimándole la piel. Los otros tres ninjas habían llegado. Maldijo para sus adentros sin poder evitar la impotencia que sentía ante lo débil que era. Los cuatro ninjas que la apresaban parecían estar discutiendo sobre qué hacer con ella, pero no le importaba. Daba igual lo que ellos decidiesen hacerle, estaba segura de que Madara la mataría cuando regresase.

La katana se retiró de su cuello y sus manos fueron liberadas antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que le hizo girar la cabeza en la dirección que había llevado el golpe. Sintió su labio roto sangrar abundantemente, pero ni el dolor podía distraerla del miedo que sentía en aquel momento. Estaba a merced de aquellos Uchihas que no iban a tener la menor compasión por ella y, si sobrevivía, estaba segura de que Madara Uchiha volvería a aparecer ante ella para matarla. ¿Acaso no iba a llegar más lejos? Un tirón de pelo la obligó a alzar el rostro y volver a la realidad.

\- ¿No me oyes? ¡Levántate!

Pero sus rodillas no le respondían. Nunca antes se había visto en una situación similar, siempre había vivido tranquila en la aldea con Hashirama, Kanae y Tobirama. Tobirama… ¿por qué no iba a salvarla? Sintió tanta rabia que tuvo ganas de romper a llorar allí mismo, pero aún era una orgullosa ninja del Clan Senju y, hasta que muriese, se tragaría sus lágrimas.

El ninja la soltó, evidentemente cansado de esperar y tomó su katana con decisión. La mirada cristalina de Houki siguió todos sus movimientos mostrando una fortaleza que en realidad no sentía. El hombre la apuntó con la katana y volvió a ordenarle que se pusiese en pie, pero ella se limitó a mirarle con repulsión, ganándose un doloroso corte en la mejilla con la punta del arma.

El dolor que aquella herida le causaba se juntó a su dolor interno y empezó a sentirse devastada. No había nadie cerca, nadie iba a ayudarla. Estaba sola. Alzó los ojos y vio claramente el odio en los ojos de aquel Uchiha, que la golpeó nuevamente en el estómago con el pie y alzó su katana sobre ella. ¿Dónde estaba él? Aquel que siempre la había defendido, que siempre iba a por ella cuando se metía en líos.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tobirama! –Gritó. Había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma, un grito desesperado, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

El joven Uchiha sonrió ante su miedo y bajó su arma, aunque nunca llegó a golpearla. La katana se partió en dos al chocar contra el propietario de la armadura roja que se había puesto frente a ella.

\- ¿Tobirama? No me hagas reír, mujer. ¿Crees que tu prometido vendrá a salvarte? Ni si quiera sabe que estás aquí –aquella sonrisa le produjo escalofríos.

Madara Uchiha se alzaba imponente frente a ella, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pero la muerte estaba escrita claramente en su mirada. Todas las esperanzas de la joven se desvanecieron en aquel mismo momento. Si Madara sabía que Tobirama era su prometido, entonces no la dejaría marchar por nada del mundo. La torturaría y le enviaría su cadáver al joven Senju cuando acabase con ella.

\- Mátame…

Fue sólo un susurro, algo que sólo ella y Madara pudieron oír, mientras los demás ninjas se alborotaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿No te lo dije? –Cerró los ojos– Tus pensamientos o peticiones, no valen nada aqu…

\- ¡Al cuerno con eso! –Saltó la joven, poniéndose en pie frente a él, enfrentándole delante de sus hombres como si hubiese olvidado por completo su situación– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué hago aquí? Si no te valgo para nada, entonces sólo… ¡mátame! –Gritó.

El lugar quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. La rabia, la frustración, el miedo… todo se había unido y había explotado al exterior de su cuerpo en aquella declaración de guerra. Una declaración a Madara Uchiha, algo de lo que se acabaría arrepintiendo de por vida.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero con sólo volver a mirarle a los ojos acabó cayendo inconsciente. Lo siguiente que supo al despertar era que ya no se encontraba en el exterior, sino que había vuelto a la habitación de la que poco antes había intentado escapar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía todo el cuerpo. La sangre del labio se había secado sobre la piel, causándole una molesta sensación y la mejilla se le había hinchado levemente alrededor del corte que tenía en ella.

\- ¿Ya despiertas? –Murmuró una voz desde la penumbra de la habitación.

La piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó al reconocerla y miró en la dirección desde la que le había hablado. ¿Aún no había tenido suficiente? Ya estaba derrotada, ya no tenía nada más que quitarle. O eso pensaba.

Obviamente, se equivocaba.

Madara Uchiha se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado todo aquel rato y caminó hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres? –Su voz aún sonaba algo adormilada, pero logró que pareciese más o menos firme.

\- ¿Querer? No quiero nada –sentenció. Ella abrió los ojos, cada vez más confusa–. He venido a castigarte. Está claro que aún no has aprendido cuál es tu lugar.

Antes de volver a caer en su trampa, Houki saltó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Enseñarle su lugar? Aquel hombre la ponía de los nervios. ¿Acaso no era él el que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, el que abusaba de ella?

La puerta de madera saltó por los aires de un solo golpe y Madara Uchiha la atrapó contra la pared del baño, perdida ya toda la paciencia. Aquella chica le había alzado la voz delante de sus hombres, había desobedecido sus órdenes y aún le seguía sacando se sus casillas el hecho de que no hubiese avanzado nada en el desarrollo de su Barrera Sanguínea. Buscó sus ojos con los suyos y frunció el ceño al ver que la joven los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

\- Ábrelos.

El simple sonido de su voz la hacía temblar. Tan frágil… pensó. Pero tan firme cuando se enfadaba. Aún no era capaz de recordar a otra persona además de su hermano que hubiese sido capaz de alzarle la voz sin bajar la mirada. Sonrió. Tal vez aquella chica sí fuese interesante, después de todo.

Aprovechando su evidente inocencia, le alzó el rostro con un dedo y juntó sus labios con los de ella. La joven jadeó de la sorpresa y abrió los ojos, tratando de apartarle, momento que él aprovechó para capturarla en su mirada.

\- Ahora –sonrió…

 _Ahora el castigo comenzaba._

* * *

 **Continuará…**


End file.
